<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Together by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205145">Working Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female AU's [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Eating out, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon: Could you write female stiles in a threesome with her two boyfriends one of them has to be derek the other can be your choice and the two men can be older and know about each other but don’t fancy each other but worship stiles thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female AU's [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you guys want to do this? I know you don’t mind that I’m dating the other, but this?” Stiles fiddled with the hem of her red babydoll as she looked up at her boyfriends from under her lashes. </p><p>“We came to an understanding. While we don’t like each other like that, we both want to worship you so we’ve worked this out.” Jordan explained as he side-eyed Derek, both men already naked and half-hard as they gazed down at their barely clothed girlfriend. </p><p>“It is your birthday after all,” Derek smiled as he leaned down, kissing the younger woman who beamed happily up at them when the kiss broke. </p><p>“So just relax and let us worship you,” Jordan crooned and then the two of them were moving. Stiles gasped when Derek ended up on his knees in front of her with her legs dangling over his shoulders. Derek ducked his head under the hem of her babydoll and was pushed her damp panties to the side before he was dragging his tongue over her wet folds. </p><p>Stiles squealed at the sudden attention to her pussy and how Jordan had shoved the collar of her babydoll down enough to let her bare breasts pop out. Jordan bent down as he cupped her small breasts in his hands as he sealed his lips around her right nipple. </p><p>Stiles groaned as she placed one hand in each of her boyfriend’s hair, tugging their heads closer to her body as they sucked and licked at her in the ways they knew took her apart. Stiles moaned and squirmed under their ministrations, her nipples tight across her chest as Jordan swapped between them until they were red and puffy. Derek’s tongue was wiggling deeper inside of her each time and when he added his index finger, Stiles couldn’t help but come. </p><p>“You taste so sweet,” Derek rumbled when his head reappeared from under her babydoll, chin and lips dripping with her release she blushed brightly.</p><p>“Now that Derek’s got you nice and wet, my cock will be able to slide right into your sweet little hole.” Jordan whispered in her ear as he tweaked her sore nipples making her gasp before he swept in for a kiss.  </p><p>Jordan shifted away to get set up while Derek stripped Stiles of her babydoll and soaked panties, rubbing over her dripping pussy as they lazily kissed until Jordan said he was ready.</p><p>Jordan was propped up against the headboard of the bed, stroking his lubed hand up and down his condom-covered erection. Derek playfully swatted Stiles’ ass when the younger woman crawled up the bed so she was straddling the man’s lap. </p><p>“You’re going to be so full tonight sweetheart,” Jordan promised as he teased his cock against her slick folds, inching just the tip into her opening before lifting her up so she was hovering over his cock.</p><p>“Jordan, please.” Stiles whined, she hated when her boyfriend got in this teasing mood. On more than one occasion he had edged and teased her all night before she came so hard she passed out. </p><p>“She’s so desperate for it, you better give the birthday girl what she wants.” Derek piped up and Jordan huffed but used his hold on her hips to pull her down onto his cock properly. </p><p>Stiles cried out, writhing as she sank down onto Jordan’s cock with ease, he always filled her nicely. Her pussy fluttered and squeezed around his cock as she whined and wiggled until she felt filled correctly. </p><p>“That was Jordan’s present, now it’s my turn. Be a good girl and stay still.” Derek commented from behind her as slick finger rubbed at her asshole. Stiles’ heart sped up in her chest, she was finally getting one of her fantasies and her wonderful boyfriends came together to give her this. </p><p>Stiles moaned as Derek fingered her with practiced moves, she usually did anal when she was with Derek; he had a thing for her ass apparently. Jordan tugged her down onto his chest, kissing her senseless as she moaned as the action shifted his cock in her cunt and how Derek now had three fingers sliding in and out of her ass. </p><p>Stiles curled her fingers against Jordan’s chest as she felt Derek nudge the tip of his cock into her ass, she bore down as he pushed in and she could only moan in ecstasy as the feeling of being so utter full appeared as her boyfriend sheathed his cock in her ass while her other boyfriend’s cock throbbed in her cunt. </p><p>Stiles shakily pushed herself up using Jordan’s chest as balance and slowly rocked her hips. All three of them moaned at this, Stiles bit her lower lip encouraged by the sounds her boyfriend’s were making and repeated the action over and over until she was panting and sweating as she worked herself between their cock’s, eager and desperate for it. </p><p>Her boys were getting into it now; both were thrusting into her as she rocked between them. Derek was rubbing at her spread cunt, twisting and flicking her clit while Jordan was squeezing her breasts again as he suckled at her sensitive nipples. </p><p>Stiles’ cry turned into a breathy sob when Derek slipped his finger inside of her cunt next to Jordan’s cock and not even a moment later she was wailing as she squirted out around Jordan’s cock in one of the most intense orgasms she ever had. </p><p>Jordan swore loudly, throwing his head back as he came, filling the condom he was wearing as her convulsing pussy brought him just what he needed to come. Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck as her tight ass turned tighter if that was even possible and he had no choice but to come like the other two. </p><p>Stiles collapsed like a ragdoll onto Jordan’s chest, gasping for breath and feeling content as hell as her boyfriend’s slipped their spent cocks out of her body, leaving her oddly empty but sated. </p><p>“Happy birthday to me,” Stiles sang softly, giggling when her boyfriends laughed and cuddled her close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to give Twitter a shot in hopes of being able to interact with you all more than just getting prompts!</p><p>Feel free to stop by and chat!</p><p>@sinqueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>